This World
by Feita Dunkelheit
Summary: Diangkat dari kejadian nyata sang author pada tanggal 09/10/2013. Tidak penting dan sebuah curhatan tidak jelas. Intinya, tidak semua orang-orang dari "dunia luar" itu sama menyeramkan. Peringatan sekali lagi, ini sangat tidak jelas, sehingga judul dan Summarynya pun lebih-lebih tidak jelas.


(menoleh dengan aura suram ala Mikasa dari Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin) Yo, minna. Feita disini. (tersenyum lebar, jaring laba-laba terdapat di dalam mulut, laba-laba berjalan di antara giginya)

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, **BAKUTEN SHOOT BEYBLADE MERUPAKAN MILIK TAKAO AOKI**. Jangan lupa untuk memberikan review, ya. Aku sangat suka review karena review kalian sangat memotivasi diriku dan membuatku semakin berkembang dalam bidang menulis.

Ah, aku juga mau berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah mereview fanfiksiku yang sebelumnya: 'Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance'. Aku benar-benar senang. Oh, ya. Dan untuk fanfiksi KaiRei genre Angst itu... akan kupikirkan. Aku ini penulis abal, jadi... (membungkuk seperti wanita-wanita yang tersakiti di acara telenovela, _background music _Kyrie Eleison versi instrumental yang dipopulerkan oleh Miku Hatsune) ...aku akan mencoba membuatnya dan berusaha! Kumohon, tunggulah! (kemudian Feita dilempar tempat sampah karena terlalu _alay_)

Oke, selamat membaca! (tersenyum)

* * *

Terdengar suara yang gaduh dari ruangan kelas bertuliskan "1-B" di atas pintunya. Dosen yang mengajar kelas itu sedang tidak hadir di kelas mereka karena sedang ada urusan pribadi, sehingga sedari tadi mereka hanya mengobrol bersama teman mereka, mengerjakan tugas sama-sama, atau tidur.

Terlihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam panjang sedang memandangi langit dari jendela kelasnya. Kursinya hanya dipisahkan oleh dua kursi lainnya dari kirinya, tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela sehingga masih bisa melihat seperti apa langit saat ini. _Headphone_ berwarna merah terpasang di kedua telinganya. Dia memang selalu begitu. Datang ke kampus lebih awal, duduk sendirian di kelas hingga seluruh teman sekelasnya datang sambil memandang langit dan memakai _headphone_.

"Hei, Rei..."

Remaja laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang bernama Rei itu menoleh kepada temannya yang duduk di sampingnya. Temannya itu sedang mengaduk-aduk bubur yang dia beli tadi sebelum masuk ke kelas. Temannya itu mengaduk-aduk buburnya itu sambil juga memainkan poni rambutnya.

"Iya, Takao... Ada apa?"

"Kita gak dikasih tugas apapun 'kan, ya, dari dosen?"

"Hm, tidak. Ah!" Rei terkejut karena Takao tiba-tiba merebut telepon genggam milik Rei. Takao menggeser layar _touch screen_ telepon genggam Rei. Sesaat dia mengernyitkan dahi melihat tiba-tiba saja terpampang menu musik di telepon genggam itu tetapi tidak terlihat bahwa Rei sedang mendengarkan musik dari telepon genggamnya itu. Jadi apa gunanya dia dari tadi menggunakan _headphone_-nya?

"Hei, kau tidak memainkan apapun?!" tanya Takao terheran-heran. Rei kembali merebut telepon genggamnya dan pura-pura membuka aplikasi.

"T, tidak."

"Lantas mengapa kau menggunakan _headphone_? Padahal kau ini 'kan sedang tidak mendengarkan apapun, Rei." Mendengar temannya yang yang penasaran itu Rei hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengunci telepon genggamnya dan sepenuhnya menatap temannya yang selalu menggunakan topi itu.

"Aku hanya iseng saja. Lagian, aku hanya mendengarkan musiknya di saat aku akan berangkat kemari, di saat akan pulang ke rumah, dan pergi kemanapun." Entah kenapa kata 'iseng' itu terdengar agak bergetar.

"Ah, yang benar saja!" Takao menggerutu sambil menusuk sedotan ke susu kotak rasa cokelat yang dia bawa dari rumah. Dia mulai meminum susu itu. "Kau juga selalu menggunakannya jika dosen tidak ada. Coba jelaskan padaku, Rei. Heran, deh."

Perlahan Rei menunduk, menatap lantai. Tatapannya terlihat seperti menunjukkan sebuah luka yang dalam. Tangan kanannya perlahan menggenggam telepon genggamnya itu dengan begitu erat. Suara Takao itu tiba-tiba saja menjadi seperti sebuah bisikan, pandangannya semakin buram, kepalanya terasa sakit. Keringat mulai mengucur deras dari dahinya.

'_Karena dunia luar dan orang-orang dari dunia luar... benar-benar membuatku takut. Suara mereka juga.' _Jerit Rei dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba saja sayup-sayup suara yang sangat tidak asing terngiang di kepalanya. Suara ejekan itu. Tawa jahat itu.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Rei aneh banget, ya..."

"Masa sudah SMP masih suka nonton kartun dan membaca komik?! Tidak tahu diri sekali!"

"Tidak sadar umurkah dirinya?! Benar-benar membuat jijik!"

Bisikan-bisikan itu terdengar oleh Rei. Setiap kata dari kalimat itu seperti sebuah tombak yang menusuk dadanya berulang-ulang. Sakit. Dadanya terasa sakit. Dadanya terasa sakit mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu. Dia berdiri di samping mejanya sambil memeluk tasnya erat-erat. Dia gemetar ketakutan. Matanya yang terbuka lebar mendelik-delik menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang tertawa karena mengejeknya dan yang berbisik-bisik hal-hal buruk mengenai dirinya.

"Hei, bodoh!" Seorang anak perempuan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rei. Meskipun sedekat itu, dia tetap berbicara dengan suara yang sangat keras di telinga Rei. "Kau ini sudah SMP. Masa suka kartun? Yang benar saja. Kekanak-kanakan sekali, tahu! Gak gaul _banget _tahu, nggak!" Kata-kata gaul terselip keluar dari bibir kecilnya yang terolesi oleh _lip-gloss_ itu.

"Benar, benar! Sadar umur, dong, Rei!"

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan teman kalau menonton kartun dan membaca komik! Dasar ketinggalan jaman!"

Kata-kata hinaan dan ejekan seperti itu sudah Rei terima sejak satu bulan pertamanya sebagai murid kelas satu SMP, setelah dia menjelaskan hobinya yang senang menonton kartun dan membaca komik saat sedang perkenalan diri di depan kelas. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga tidak tanggung-tanggung mengerjai Rei secara langsung dengan menyandung kakinya saat sedang berjalan, atau menempelkan sesuatu di punggungnya. Rei sudah pernah melaporkannya kepada wali kelasnya, tetapi wali kelas Rei hanya menyuruh Rei untuk bersabar.

Bersabar? Mau sampai kapan dia harus bersabar?

"Jijik gak, sih, berteman sama yang suka kartun?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki sambil mencolek bahu anak perempuan yang memukul kepala Rei itu. Anak perempuan itu menoleh dan tersenyum sinis.

"Jijik _banget_! Iyuuh..." Anak perempuan itu membuat gerak-gerak tubuh gemetar seolah merinding. "

Dalam hati Rei bertanya-tanya. Salahkah dia menjadi penggemar kartun dan komik? Salahkah? Salahkah sehingga dia harus mendapat penindasan seperti ini dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang tergolong dari anak-anak orang kaya dan selalu _update _ dengan perkembangan jaman? Sebegitu rendahnyakah orang-orang _normal _melihat orang-orang yang seperti Rei?

"Dewasa dikit, dong. Nonton drama televisi yang lebih realistis! Masa kartun?! Najis, Rei! Najis!"

"Ksatria Baja Hitam~" Seorang anak laki-laki lain menghampiri Rei sambil membuka sebuah botol air minum baru yang baru saja dia beli di kantin. Dia membuka botol itu dan menyiramnya kepada Rei. Rei hanya mengangkat kepalanya sedikit sambil terpaku menatap lantai. "Kamen Rider attack~ Siraman air minuum~" Semua orang di kelas tertawa dibuatnya.

"Kasihan. Tidak ada teman, ya? Ya, iyalah! Mana ada yang mau bergaul sama anak-anak!"

Rei menggenggam sisi kanan tasnya dengan erat. Dengan bibir bawah yang bergetar dan napas terengah-engah karena ketakutan, Rei mulai berbicara perlahan.

"A, aku... Ugh... Aku... Aku tidak butuh teman." Lirih Rei. Seluruh anak yang ada di kelas itu terdiam dan mendengar kembali apa yang baru saja Rei katakan tergagap-gagap.

"Hah? Apa, nak? Apa?" Anak perempuan yang tadi meneriaki telinga Rei mendekatkan telinganya ke depan Rei sambil memasukkan jarinya ke lubang telinganya itu dan memutar-mutarnya. "Kakak tidak dengar suara kamu, dek. Bisa lebih jelas? Anak-anak, sih—"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH TEMAN!"

Seluruh anak terkejut karena Rei yang tiba-tiba berteriak. Matanya terbuka lebar menunjukkan kemarahannya sekaligus ketakutannya. Tangan dan bibirnya bergetar hebat. Air yang membasahi rambut dan seragam Rei perlahan mengalir dari rambutnya yang panjang itu ke lantai. Rei menahan air matanya dengan tetap menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang menindasnya itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH TEMAN! TIDAK BUTUH! AKU TIDAK BUTUH TEMAN! AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA!"

"Hei, anak kecil."

Seluruh anak sekelas dan Rei menatap ketua kelas yang sedang duduk dengan kaki di atas meja. Dia mengigit sedotan kecil setelah menghabiskan minumannya. Dia menatap Rei dengan tatapan rendah.

"Pulanglah. Kau terlihat ketakutan. Jangan sampai buang air kecil dan buang air besar di sana. Tidak ada yang mau membersihkannya, tahu."

Kelas yang tadinya sepi itu menjadi ramai karena tertawa. Mereka pun juga melempar kertas kepada Rei. Kertas kusut itu juga di dalamnya bertuliskan, 'Pergi!', 'Mati!', dan kata-kata kasar lainnya yang sebenarnya tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang anak SMP.

Rei pun berlari keluar kelasnya sambil tetap memeluk tasnya, tanpa peduli dia baru saja menabrak kakak kelas yang tengah lewat dengan tubuh Rei yang basah itu. Rei berlari dan berlari hingga akhirnya dia terjatuh di koridor kelas lantai dua sekolahnya. Buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan dari tasnya. Rei perlahan mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk. Tubuhnya gemetar. Dia tidak mampu memungkut bukunya yang jatuh. Dadanya juga terasa sangat sakit. Semua seperti berputar.

"U, ugh..." Rei menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri. Tetapi semakin dia berusaha memeluk dirinya, semakin terasa sakit dadanya. Rei kemudian menutup kedua telinganya dan dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sendirian. Di koridor yang cukup gelap itu. Menangis sendirian.

* * *

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Rei?"

Rei terbangun dari bayangan masa lalunya yang tiba-tiba saja datang itu karena Takao yang memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menekan-nekan pipinya sedikit. Rei menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut sambil kembali membuka kunci telepon genggamnya. Dia menunjukkan foto seorang aktor yang akhir-akhir ini sedang naik daun kepada Takao. Aktor itu menggunakan kacamata hitam dan menggunakan _headphone_ berwarna hitam. Dia juga sedang mengigit satu batang biskuit berbentuk stik.

"Siapa dia, Rei? Gayanya keren juga."

"Hehehe, anggap saja. Keisenganku menggunakan _headphone _karena aku ingin menjadi seganteng orang ini." Kata Rei sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan jari telunjuk terdapat di depan bibirnya.

"Idih! _Pe-de_ gila kau, Rei!" Takao meninju lengan Rei. Rei tertawa geli sambil memegang lengannya yang sedikit sakit. Rei kemudian menghela napas dan tersenyum pahit. Tidak menyangka dia akan mengingat hal itu di saat seperti ini. Ini semua karena Takao yang menanyakan mengapa dia selalu menggunakan _headphone_, yang tentunya saja tidak bisa dia jelaskan secara terang-terangan.

"_Keep_ ganteng, bro!"

"Ih, bahasa macam apa itu, Rei?! Sok gaul, ah!" Takao menggandeng bahu Rei dan mereka tertawa bersama. "Ah, kulihat kau mempunyai berbagai jenis musik di dalam _handphone_-mu itu. Mari kita dengarkan bersama! Hitung-hitung menghilangkan kejenuhan karena dosen kita tidak datang, bagaimana, Rei?"

"Hm..." Rei menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi kau harus mengakui kegantenganku dulu."

"GAK JADI, DEH, AH!" Takao beranjak dari kursi tapi kemudian duduk kembali karena Rei yang menahan lengannya.

"Aku bercanda, aku bercanda. Ayo, ayo, kita dengarkan lagu bersama." Rei memberikan bagian kanan _headphone _miliknya kepada Takao dan mulai memutar musik dari telepon genggamnya itu.

_**「**__**SHINY SHINY kagayaita**__**」**_

_**Shiny, shiny, and bright**_

_**「**__**Hoshi wa mugen ni**__**」**_

_**The stars are infinite**_

_**「**__**Kono sekai wa...**__**」**_

_**This world...**_

_**「**__**Konna ni mo utsukushii**__**」**_

_**There is beauty such as that**_

"Ah, apa judul lagu ini, Rei?"

"SHINY SHINY, dinyanyikan oleh Nirgilis. Kau ingin aku menggantinya?" tanya Rei sambil menulis. Entah apa yang dia tulis, Takao tidak pernah menanyakannya. _Mungkin sebuah sajak, puisi, atau lainnya_, pikir Takao.

"Tidak. Aku suka jenis musik berbau Electro seperti ini."

"Arti lagu ini juga cukup dalam menurutku." Tambah Rei.

"Hah? Darimana?" Mendengar pertanyaan Takao, Rei tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk perlahan dada Takao.

"Kau akan tahu suatu hari, Kinomiya Takao."

"Oh, jadi sahabat begitu, nih?! Oke, _fine_, Rei! _Fine_!" Takao menggembungkan sedikit pipinya dan melipat tangannya. Rei hanya tertawa sambil kembali menulis.

Ya... Bagi Rei, arti lagu ini cukup mendalam.

_**「**__**SHINY SHINY hikaru MOONLIGHT**__**」**_

_**Shiny, shiny, glittering moonlight**_

_**「**__**Kibou ni michita**__**」**_

_**It's filled with hopes**_

Rei tersenyum pahit dengan dada yang terasa sedikit sakit mendengar bagian dari lirik lagu ini. 'Penuh harapan'. Rei tidak yakin ada dunia yang seperti itu selain _dunia kecil_nya di dunia jejaring sosial di internet. Baginya _dunia luar _hanya ada penindasan. Dimana yang kaya akan semakin kaya dan menginjak orang miskin yang lemah, orang kuat akan mengalahkan orang lemah, dan persaingan serta permusuhan lainnya. Itu menakutkan. Rei tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Dan tidak ingin meneriaki kata-kata _ itu _untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

_**「**__**Kono sekai wa...**__**」**_

_**This world...**_

_**「**__**Konna ni mo subarashii**__**」**_

_**There are wonders such as those**_

_**「**__**Sou darou?**__**」**_

_**Wouldn't you say?**_

"Rei! Takao!"

Rei dan Takao menoleh keluar kelasnya, melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan ceria. Di belakangnya terlihat remaja laki-laki yang memakai syal sepanjang kakinya menyandar di dinding dengan mata tertutup sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ah, itu Max!" seru Takao sambil melepas _headphone _ itu. Takao beranjak dari kursinya berlari menuju temannya yang berambut pirang itu dan memeluknya seperti seolah-olah sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Kai mengajak Rei makan! Berarti kita juga diundang makan di bawah, Takao!" Max dan Takao melompat kegirangan. Remaja bersyal yang bernama Kai itu berhenti menyandar dan berjalan menghampiri Rei.

"Aku mengajak kalian, tapi aku hanya akan membayar makanan Rei." Mendengar perkataan Kai itu, Max dan Takao langsung memasang raut wajah cemberut dan menjulurkan lidah mereka bersamaan kepada Kai. Kai menyadarinya tapi dia tidak mempedulikannya.

"Ayo, kita makan. Rei. Aku akan traktir kau makan di bawah." Ajakan Kai yang datar itu membuat Rei geli sendiri sehingga tertawa sedikit. Kai yang tidak tahu maksud Rei tertawa hanya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Kai. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan." Tiba-tiba Kai menggenggam erat tangan Rei dan menatap Rei tajam. Rei menatap bingung tangannya yang digenggam Kai lalu kemudian menatap Kai.

"Kita sahabat 'kan? Ayo, makan bersamaku." Kai menarik paksa Rei yang terpaku kepada kata-kata Kai.

_Sahabat._

_**「**__**Sou darou?**__**」**_

_**Wouldn't you say?**_

Rei tersenyum lembut. Matanya berkaca-kaca ingin menangis tapi dia menahannya. Perkataan Kai yang masuk ke ruang hatinya itu entah kenapa membuat Rei menjadi senang. Sahabat. Sahabat. SAHABAT.

Mungkin _dunia luar _tidak seburuk itu dan juga ada beberapa orang baik di sana. Iya 'kan?

**SELESAI**

Oke, aku tahu ini tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal. Tapi, ayolah... kita semua punya dunia kecil kita masing-masing, bukan? *^_^*


End file.
